


Firefly

by AzcaSky



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: AU, Art, Drabble, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Magic, peddler mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: Going from one town to another to another to... yet another town... is not always easy, especially with the kind of thing they do. But hey, they're the strongest street mage in the realm. It's going to be fine.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: kbas secret santa 2020





	Firefly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/gifts).



> Hi Isa! To be honest I admire you a lot so I'm nervous about this but hope you like it, little as it is! Happy holiday!

"Look, I really don't mind if you want to keep making singing charm, but can you please pack your things already? We're supposed to be leaving in an hour."

"I told you I have a bad feeling about this place, right?" Yongsun rolls her eyes, "I just don't think we're supposed to go yet."

"The innkeeper doesn't think so."

Yongsun huffs then crosses her legs, leaning back to the bed, "She should be grateful we're even going to exorcise this for her."

"In times like this I wish I can also have the sense," Byulyi finally gives up trying to make Yongsun move, and so lies down on her lap instead, "Just so I can know if you're saying shit or if there's actually something."

Yongsun giggles, "You don't trust me?" 

"Never." 

"Don't fall asleep," Yongsun spread her hand on Byulyi's eyes, momentarily giving her the sight, "Look, it finally appears."

Byulyi sighs, getting up, "And just when I'm finally getting a little comfortable." She retrieves her sword from the bedside table, unsheathing it. The borrowed sight doesn't give her complete visual on the creature, but it's enough to sense its size and its position. Judging from the way it hovers and rumbles, it doesn't look like it is in a good mood.

"This one is going to be a little tough." Yongsun warns, getting out her candles and chalk, ready to draw. 

"It's okay," Byulyi holds out her hand, "We're going to beat it together."

Yongsun takes Byulyi's hand, feeling the surge of energy Byulyi gives, "Of course."


End file.
